Hetalia Family Portrait
by Fanfiction4thewin-Blog
Summary: Based off of Pinks Family portrait includes F.A.C.E Family. What happens over the years between England and France (Arthur and Francis) and how it affects Canada and America (Mathew and Alfred). How France's flirtatious manor and England's wrongful accusations wreck their Family. (France never actually cheats in my story. In Canada's perspective. Tiny bit of RussCan at the end.


Hetalia Family Portrait

Summary: Based off of Pinks Family portrait includes F.A.C.E Family. What happens over the years between England and France (Arthur and Francis) and how it affects Canada and America (Mathew and Alfred). How France's flirtatious manor and England's wrongful accusations. (France never actually cheats in my story. In Canada's perspective. Tiny bit of RussCan at the end.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia sadly and never will.

AN: I hope you like it it is my longest story. I cried when writing this because this is what happened to my family. I am Canada I just changed the names and circumstances. I had two addresses two Christmases and grew up in fighting. Terrified to love because I do not know what love is. I am sorry for spelling mistakes or wrong words because this is typed on Apple. I also updated this story as before it did not have the spaces.

They were fighting again. They were always fighting. I thought as I stared down at the family portrait taken just a month ago. As I stared down at it tears started to fall. We were so happy then, what happened Dad and Papa love each other they should not be fighting. I hugged Kumashatshisname. "Maybe I should just leave" I heard Papa yell from the the living room. Hearing that I bolted into the living room. I saw Papa turn as he was at the door when he heard me come noisily into the room. Papa sighed as he walked to my, "time for bed Mathieu you know you should be sleeping" after he pulled me to my room and tucked me in I grabbed his hand as he went to leave.  
"Please don't leave Papa Dad didn't mean what he said, he loves you" I pleaded with him. He just gave me a pained smile and left. I can hear Dad crying as I laid in my bed trying to sleep.

It's not easy growing up in world war three.

Kumajiro curled up on me as I also started crying. Papa please stop yelling I can't stand the sound. All they did was fight. Wether it was over Alfred doing something stupid or over if one of them forgot me. This time is was because Papa flirted with Miss Hungary. Alfred was not home. He never is anymore, he can't stand it either so he left. That's what I wanted to do.

I decided to run away today. I walked out of the house and just started walking. I walked for hours, the sun has gone down.

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away. Don't want to go back to that place but don't have no choice, no way.

I got tired so I sat on a bench. As I was sitting Papa's SUV pulled up next to me. Papa rolled down the window and said "common we are all going to dinner at Denny's. Dad was driving. I sighed as I got in because they were fighting because Dad wanted to go to Royal Garden and Papa wanted to go to Denny's.

"Please stop fighting, can we be a family please"

I said as a few tears fell. Papa sighed "I am sorry, why don't you chose where we go hmm?" I chose a Canadian restaurant, but the tension was still there. As we were ordering, me from the kids menu even though I am over 100 years old. They fought over the price of the food, Papa wanted the steak and Dad said it was to expensive. I sighed.

You fight about money, me and my brother, and this I come home to is my shelter, it isn't easy growing up in world war three.|

It's my birthday but I don't notice because you to were fighting over something Dad said. "Can we just stop fighting it's Mathieu's birthday, I love you so please?" Papa screamed. I thought what is love? I don't know, maybe it's how Austria and miss Hungary act. "If you loved me then you wouldn't flirt with every girl you see" Dad yelled. And so it continues. Alfred came over for supper to give me a birthday gift of maple syrup. As we were eating I accidentally knocked over the milk, Alfred yelled at me because it landed on his shoes. Papa yelled at Alfred for yelling at me, then Dad yelled at Papa for yelling at Alfred. Alfred left again. No surprise.

I'll tell my brother, oh I won't spill the milk at supper.

I sank to the floor holding Kumasomething staring at a family portrait on the wall. They fought well into the night as I sat there crying. I promise to never raise my voice and hurt others with my words like Dad and Papa.

In our family portrait we look pretty happy, we look pretty normal, let's go back to that.

Papa did it, he left, he left me all alone he is gone and he is not coming back. I tried to call out for him not to leave me, he didn't even pause. He is gone. He left us here all alone. All I do is here Dad crying in his room.

Papa don't leave. Turn around please. Remember that the night you left you took my shining star? Papa don't leave, Don't leave us here all alone. Dad will be nicer. I will be so much better. I'll tell my brother, oh I will not spill the milk at dinner, I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right I'll be your lil boy forever. I'll go to sleep at night. Just don't leave me Papa please.

It has been a year since Papa left, I see him every once in a while but he does not see me. I got a step brother now. His name is Sea Land. I know I should be nice but I hate him. I blame him for what happened

I don't want two addresses, I don't want a step brother anyway.

There fighting again but over me. Alfred took Papas side. I don't want to pick. It was decided I will be indecent through a treaty. I don't want to live with just me and Kumajiro he forgets my name. I just want to live like how we used to. All together. One big family. Why did my family fall apart? Is it my fault? Did I do something? I am sorry, why can't we be a family any more? I won't hog the maple syrup. Please Papa don't leave me, don't forget me, PLEASE SEE ME. No one in my family see's me any more. Papa why did you leave me all alone? I don't like being alone.  
It's been along time since we were a family and the only time we are together is when fighting Germany Japan and Italy. I hate fighting. During World War Two they were fighting right before I headed out to battle.  
I could not take it any more so I screamed " STOP IT YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR FIGHTING" I did not even stop to see their reactions I just went to fight out my anger at Vimy Ridge, I won it.  
They remembered me for a little while but they still left. They still fought. They will never stop.

Russia asked me out, he brought me sunflowers and fish for Kuma, he was so sweet. I really wanted to say yes, I feel like I could fall in love, but I was scared so scared, so I said no, I always said no.

It ain't easy growing up in world war three, never knowing what love could be, you'll see I don't want love to destroy me like It did my family.

He never stopped asking me, he said we were both s alone, so isolated we both didn't know love. He was right. Due to what I grew up with i was afraid. Afraid of ending up like my parents. So after twenty years of him asking and never giving up, always doing things for me, like getting me a Timmy's or playing hockey with me. I got over my fears of hate and said yes. I learned what love is, Finally. After a few years due to his persistence, we got married and my fears were not needed.

AN: Thoughts? Please review. I am also taking story requests for any fandom I will watch/read it for you to make stories.

PS. This is my Third story my first was a disaster so it got deleted and my second is tiny.


End file.
